


The Good Patient

by telera



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cumm eating, Diaper as punishment, Emotional Manipulation, Enemas, F/M, Force Feeding, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Hand Feeding, Injections, M/M, Medical Kink, Mindfuck, No scat at all, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Object Insertion, Oral Fixation, Porn Watching, Restraints, Sexual Conditioning, Vibrator, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes to hospital after a little accident and receives medical treatment by Dr. Dillinger and Dr. Bradley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The doctor knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for a response.

'Mr. Flynn' he said reading the name on the clipboard 'I'm Dr. Dillinger. How can I help you today?'

The young man shifted nervously on the examination table.

'Hi, I'm...'

He trailed off and a faint blush tinged his cheeks. The doctor looked at him blankly. It was obvious he was trying to be polite, but patience was not his forte.

'Em...' Sam tried again and rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand in a nervous gesture 'It's... kinda embarrassing'.

The doctor blinked, but still he didn't talk, what only made Sam tense more.

'Last night I...' he took a shaky breath and let it out in a rush 'I had anal sex' he blurted out 'And there was some bleeding this morning'.

'I see' Dr. Dillinger said in a neutral voice, and turned to the cabinet 'First time?'

'No' Sam said half-surprised and half-indignant 'Of course not'.

'Then what happened' the doctor asked snapping a latex glove on 'Too rough?'

'No, I...' Sam felt his cheeks burning 'I bought this new toy and...'

He looked down in embarrassment and decided that was explanation enough.

The doctor stood pensive for a moment.

'OK, let's do a preliminary examination. Please, kindly remove your pants and underwear and bend over the table'.

Sam jumped to the floor and unzipped his jeans. He had expected to be offered one of those green hospital gowns to keep his modesty, but there was none. He bent over and felt the air of the room on his now naked ass and legs.

'This may feel cold at first' the doctor warned, and Sam saw him squirting some lube on his gloved fingers.

He tried to relax, but couldn't help a gasp as the doctor parted his cheeks and started to probe his opening.

'Easy' he said inserting a finger not so smoothly. Sam clenched his muscles involuntarily, but the doctor worked another finger up his ass just as quickly.

'Everything seems fine...' he muttered as he touched here and there, stretching Sam's hole and probing deep within him.

'Ah!' Sam exclaimed and hissed in pain as the doctor touched a particular sensitive spot.

'Hum' Dillinger muttered, and he slid his fingers out in a swift motion.

'There is probably some internal fissure... I need to have a better look'.

Sam's stomach lurched. What did that mean?

'Please, lie flat on your back, Mr. ... Em...'

'Flynn' Sam supplied in a whisper.

'Flynn' the doctor snapped the glove off and threw it to a bin 'I need to put you in the stirrups'.

'The...The...'

But the doctor was looking for something in the cabinet, and seemed unconcerned with Sam's embarrassment. Sam frowned at the examination table and sat down hesitantly. There were no stirrups there, and he didn't really want to-

'Mr. Flynn?'

Sam looked up and saw the doctor holding a steel instrument that looked like a distant relative of an ice cream scoop. His eyes went wide and his stomach did a flip.

'Kindly lie down' the doctor insisted as he left the dreadful thing on a nearby tray. He then reached down under the examination table and extended the folded stirrups into position.

'Please, place your feet in here'.

Sam's heart was thumping in his chest as he complied. He felt exposed, vulnerable and ashamed, and the restraints that hung from the stirrups were nothing short of scary. Thankfully Dr. Dillinger didn't use those, and only instructed Sam to move down the examination table until his bare ass was on the edge and offered a perfect view.

'Good' he said sitting down on a stool and rubbing more lube on his hole 'I'm going to use an anal speculum, Mr. Flynn. It will allow me to check for internal tearing. It may feel a bit uncomfortable at first, but you shouldn't feel any pain. Just pressure. Ready?'

The doctor didn't really wait for an answer, he simply placed the cold, metallic thing to his hole and pushed. Sam hissed and tried to resist the intrusion, to which the doctor responded by pressing a finger to his perineum. The pleasure surprised Sam so much that he relaxed, and the steel instrument slid into his ass in one smooth motion.

'It never fails' Dillinger chuckled, and started to open the prongs of the speculum.

'Does it hurt?'

'N-no' Sam answered after a moment. It was a strange sensation, like feeling full and stretched at the same time.

'Hum' Dr. Dillinger murmured as he examined Sam closely 'Yeah, there is a little tearing... I need to consult with my supervisor'.

To Sam's surprise, the doctor interrupted the examination and moved to his table, where he picked the telephone and dialled a number.

Sam was so ashamed that he didn't hear anything of what the doctor was saying over the phone- surely he was not going to leave him like this? Splayed and stretched, for another doctor to see? Sam clenched his muscles involuntarily around the steel instrument penetrating his body, but the speculum didn't yield.

'He'll be here in a few minutes, Mr. Flynn. Don't you worry, it's nothing serious. I just want to make sure'.

'P-please' he said, and realised his voice sounded hoarse 'Can you... Can you remove...?'

'Oh, no' the doctor said 'It's better if we leave the speculum in. Otherwise I'll have to insert it again. But don't worry. My supervisor will be here soon'.

Sam looked at the white ceiling of the room, purposefully avoiding the doctor's gaze. He was naked from his waist down, cock and balls exposed, ass open and stretched. This was the most humiliating thing ever, and the worst of all was that the doctor didn't seem to care. Actually, he was trying to engage in some small talk.

'So, Mr. Flynn' he said casually 'What kind of toy was it?'

Sam looked at him and frowned.

'Excuse me?'

'The toy you used last night. Describe it for me, please'.

'Em...' Sam swallowed hard and felt a new blush creeping up his neck 'A plug'.

'What was it like?'

'It was long and... it had.. three bumps...'

'Did you manage to get them all inside?' he asked adjusting the speculum and making Sam shiver.

'Y-yes' Sam said in a little voice 'With time... and lube...'

Suddenly the door opened and an old doctor entered.

'Ah, Dr. Bradley' Dillinger said 'Thanks for coming'.

'No problem' he said taking a good look at Sam 'What do we have here?'

'Some internal tearing due to use of a massive anal toy' Dillinger said dispassionately 'I'm just unsure as to the best course of action to take'.

Sam closed his eyes and tried to explain the toy was not massive. Well, not that massive. But the old doctor moved between his legs, and to his rising panic, he put on a latex glove and slipped a finger inside him through the speculum.

'I see. Hum' he murmured as he inspected Sam's hole, probing and poking around and feeling his internal walls. Suddenly the finger found his prostate, and Sam let out a gasp.

'Uncomfortable?' the doctor asked.

'I...' Sam licked his lips 'I don't know'.

'It's what I feared. Ed, look here. Do you feel how swollen it is?'

The young doctor snapped another latex glove on and to Sam's horror he slipped his finger alongside Dr. Bradley's.

'Don't, please' Sam begged, but he was utterly ignored.

'Just... here. Feel the lobes' Dr. Bradley said 'See what I mean?'

Sam writhed on the examination table, feeling as his thighs trembled and his cock stirred against his will.

'Please' he tried again, but the doctors moved their fingers together, poking his sweet spot without mercy.

'Yeah' Dillinger said after a while 'Oh, yeah. Wouldn't have thought of that'.

Sam was breathing hard and about to beg once more when the fingers left his ass, but he still felt full and stretched as the speculum was kept in place.

'Well, Mr. Flynn, everything's OK but you seem to have a congested prostate from your recent activities' Dr. Bradley stated 'There is also a little tearing, but we'll prescribe some Rectiv and you'll be good as new in no time. However, I must ask you a few questions' the old doctor resettled his glasses over his nose 'Did you reach orgasm while using this toy?'

Sam squeezed his eyes shut, as if that somehow could make him invisible.

'Yes'.

'More than once?'

'Twice' he breathed.

'It seems that was not enough' Dillinger said, and Sam opened his eyes to see him pointing at his thickening cock.

Dr. Bradley noticed Sam's red cheeks and smiled sympathetically.

'Oh, don't worry, Mr. Flynn, that is a very common reaction. And we'll help you with that right away. Ed, will you get the massager, please?'

'The- ma-' Sam stammered.

'It's the best way to deal with this kind of congestion' Dr. Bradley assured him with a smile as Dr. Dillinger rummaged for something in the cabinet again 'Normally a prostate massage would help you, but since yours is very bruised and tender, we need another approach'.

Dillinger returned with something in his hand, and Sam strained his neck to see it.

'Relax' Dr. Bradley said placing a hand on Sam's chest and making him lie down 'Let go and it'll be over sooner than you think'.

The words were meant to be reassuring, but Sam only felt a wave of panic. He didn't know what they were going to do to him, and--

'Ed, I think you'll need to open the blades of the speculum a little more'.

Sam had no time to react- he immediately felt stretched further, and further, until his hole was so open that he couldn't take it any more.

'Hurts' he pleaded to Dr. Bradley, who only smiled patronizingly.

'Oh, this is nothing compared to what you must have used last night to injure yourself so' he admonished 'You'll soon get used to it, don't you worry'.

Sam felt Dr. Dillinger pushing something heavy inside him, and suddenly a low vibration made him writhe on the table.

'Ssshh' Dr. Bradley hushed as he strapped Sam's ankles to the stirrups 'We don't want you to hurt yourself, Mr. Flynn. Relax'.

But Sam didn't register those words. His mind was only focused on the vibrations that ran up his ass and back. He was dimly aware that Dillinger had a remote control in his hand, and every time he touched it, the intensity of the vibrations increased.

'S-stop, p-pleas-se' he begged, but Dr. Bradley merely placed some gauze under his now leaking cockhead.

'Let go, Mr. Flynn' Dr. Bradley advised 'Don't fight it. The sooner you climax, the better you will feel'.

Sam realized in horror  _that_ was what they wanted from him, and the purpose behind the vibrating bullet Dillinger had placed inside the speculum. Another click and the vibrations were so powerful they hurt, and his eyes filled with tears.

'I can't' he begged 'I- I-'

'You can and you will' Dr. Bradley said, and looked impassively at his now aching cock 'We have all day. Right, Ed?'

'Sure' the young doctor confirmed 'And if the massager doesn't work we can always use the anal spreader and a few electrodes. The electric current will make you climax in a minute, Mr. Flynn'.

Sam froze at the idea, and shut his eyes tight trying to focus on the pleasure of the vibrations. But he couldn't come like this, not with the two doctors watching and--

'Please' he whimpered as he snaked a hand down his body to reach his cock 'I need--'

'No, Mr. Flynn' Dr. Bradley said batting his hand away 'You need to climax from the anal stimulation alone for the maximum benefit of this therapy. Ed?'

Suddenly the bullet started to vibrate so badly that Sam cried out in agony, and before he knew it he suffered the most painful orgasm of his life. Rope after rope of cumm shot out his cock forcefully, leaving a wet, sticky mess over his naked belly and T-shirt.

Sam was crying openly now, his whole body racked by tremors as he gasped for air. He was distantly aware of his legs being unstrapped off the stirrups, and the infernal metallic speculum left his ass at last.

He whimpered and curled in a ball as Dr. Bradley disposed of the soaked gauze and Dr. Dillinger slid something slippery deep inside his overstretched hole.

'Rest a few minutes' Sam heard Dr. Bradley's murmur in the distance 'We'll repeat the procedure twice before you're discharged'.

'Sure' Dr. Dillinger confirmed 'I'll get the electrodes right away'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries to escape from the hospital... quite unsuccessfully.

Sam came to confused and disoriented. He was curled on an examination table and felt cold. Somebody had covered him with some green hospital paper, but he was still naked from the waist down. He saw his clothes resting over a stool and then remembered.

Dr. Dillinger. The speculum. The painful orgasm, Dr. Bradley.

Sam sat up and winced in pain. He was very sore, but knew he had to leave before they came again and... The thought of the electrodes made him jump to the floor. He ignored the pain and got dressed as quickly as possible, zipping up his jacket so that the dry mess over his T-shirt wouldn't be noticeable.

He left the Examination Room and looked wearily to his left and right. The hospital was very busy, so he hoped nobody would notice him leaving. He was about to walk past the Admissions Desk when a voice froze him on his tracks.

'Mr. Flynn?'

Sam turned and saw Dr. Dillinger leaving a room with a patient.

'What are you doing here? You should be-'

Sam turned and continued walking. He was leaving this hospital, and he was leaving it _now_.

'Hey! Stop!' Sam heard behind him, but he didn't pay attention.

He arrived at the Admissions Desk at the same time as Dr. Dillinger.

'I want a voluntary discharge.'

'Betty, call security. This patient is not cleared to leave.'

'I want to leave and you can't stop me' Sam threatened facing Dillinger.

'Of course I can. I'm your doctor'.

The nurse was talking to someone on the phone, and sure enough, Sam saw one of the security guards on the door approaching them.

'Everything OK, Dr. Dillinger?' the security guard asked.

'Please, will you accompany Mr. Flynn to Examination Room 4. He is not cleared to leave until his treatment is finished'.

The security guard grabbed Sam by the arm, and Sam escaped his grip angrily.

'Don't you dare to touch me, I've asked for a voluntary discharge and you can't keep me here. I know my rights.'

Two orderlies had been called to Admissions, and when the guard was about to reply, one of them spoke.

'Please, Mr. Flynn, I'm sure we can discuss this somewhere else'.

'I don't want to discuss anything, I want to leave!'

Sam realized everybody in the hospital lobby were looking at him now, but he didn't care.

'Please, sir' the security guard intervened 'I must ask you to calm down'. He grabbed Sam by the arm again, but Sam got free and elbowed him hard in the chest.

'Leave me alone!'

That did it. The guard lost his patience and handcuffed Sam, the orderlies frogmarched him down the corridor to the Examination Room and Dr. Dillinger prescribed 5 mg of Midazolam intramuscularly.

Sam struggled and cried, but with the prick of a needle in his bottom everything turned suddenly dark.

***

'... increased agitation. I feared he'd become more violent and aggressive, so I gave him 5 mg of Midazolam and brought him here'.

Sam tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids were too heavy.

'Somehow, I'm not surprised' another voice said, and Sam knew he had heard it before. But where?

'He has all the classic withdrawal symptoms' the deep voice continued.

'Withdrawal?' the first voice sounded surprised.

'Oh, yes. Anal sex can become really addictive. But not for the reasons people think. It's all about the vagal response, it's simple physiology'.

_So heavy._

'I see. So you think he's hooked on the over-stimulation of the vagus nerve?'

'Of course he is. That's the risk of using massive anal toys. And a great risk it is. It could lead to cardiac arrest. But this boy here' Sam felt a hand patting his shoulder 'This boy likes risk. And the dizziness and low heart rate that comes with it. I'm sure he's had more than one trip sitting on giant plugs'.

'Then the electrodes are out of the question'.

'Unfortunately, yes. We'll need to rethink our strategy. But one thing is clear. We need to wean him off his addiction one way or another'.

'Of course'.

Sam felt a warm hand caressing his cheek now, and he melted into the touch.

'Ed, I'd like you to call Admissions and arrange for a proper room to be prepared. I think Mr. Flynn will stay with us for a week at least'.

'Yes, Dr. Bradley'.

The voices stopped talking then, and Sam gave up trying to open his eyelids. Sleep was better. He would sleep and when he was well rested, he'd finally go home.

Sam turned in the bed, and if he felt a restraint around his right ankle, he quickly forgot it.

***

The cries could be heard from the corridor.

'...alone! I know my rights, you bastards, you can't do this to me! This is kidnapping, I demand to--'

'What is going on here?'

Alan opened the door of Room 322 and frowned.

'Dr. Bradley' Dillinger sighed in relief 'I'm sorry, you said no medication, but when he came to he started to-'

'Fuck you!' Sam cried as he struggled against the medical restraints, and spat at the face of one of the nurses.

Dr. Bradley assessed the situation and made a decision.

'Gentlemen, please, leave us'.

The two male nurses trying to subdue Sam looked confused.

'But Dr. Bradley, the protocol says...'

'I know about the protocol, Mike, but don't you worry. The patient is restrained and Dr. Dillinger will stay with me. We'll call you in case there is any incident. But there won't be any, right Mr. Flynn?'

Sam squirmed trying to get loose and snarled:

'Fuck you too'.

Dr. Bradley smiled warmly.

'Leave us, please' he insisted 'We'll have the situation under control in ten minutes'.

The nurses looked far from convinced, but didn't challenge Dr. Bradley's authority. They left in silence, and locked the door behind them. As Alan took a seat by Sam's bed, Ed remained standing to the left. He slid his hand into the pocket of his white coat and fingered the syringe he had prepared in case he needed to knock Flynn out.

'So, Mr. Flynn' Dr. Bradley began 'You don't like to be restrained. I understand. So I'll let your right ankle loose if you stop shouting. And no more swearing, please. This is a hospital, there are other patients to consider'.

Sam looked at him through half-closed eyes. He wasn't sure if he was friend or foe, but after a long pause he nodded.

'OK'.

'Ed, will you?'

Dillinger moved to the foot of the bed and unstrapped the restraint. Sam wiggled his foot free and let out a shaky breath.

'See? I knew he could be reasonable' Dr. Bradley said to the young doctor 'You'll let the other ankle loose if he behaves properly'.

It was obvious Ed didn't like the idea, but he said nothing.

'Now, Mr. Flynn, to the matter at hand. You will remain here for treatment until--'

'I will not!' Sam cut in. Dr. Bradley rose an eyebrow and looked at the restraint pointedly. Sam squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath.

'I will not' he tried again, in a more calmed tone.

'Of course you will' Dr. Bradley continued with a smile 'I talked with Mr. Mackey only a few hours ago, and after reading Dr. Dillinger's report about your health issues, he has advised your company's Board to vote for an involuntary commitment with us'.

'He... He can't do that' Sam breathed as his face turned pale.

'I'm afraid he can. Well, I'm not one for laws, Mr. Flynn, but it seems your position in your company... ENCOM it is, right?... it's a rather delicate issue. And after consulting several lawyers, it was decided you'd stay here for as long as we deem necessary. I've got the warrant in my office in case you want to read it'.

Sam shook his head in denial.

'It's not possible, it's--'

'It's for your own good, Mr. Flynn' Dr. Bradley continued 'I'm sure Mr. Mackey only has your best interest in mind. As do we' he said looking at Dr. Dillinger, who had relaxed notably as the conversation went on.

'Of course' he muttered, and finally took his hand out of his pocket.

Sam didn't register the gesture, he was still trying to digest the news and the legal ramifications of what he'd just heard.

'But- My job at ENCOM- The public presentation, I need to-'

'Oh, I am given to understand a note was sent to the press indicating you took a week off due to stress issues. Which, to a certain extent is true' Dr. Bradley smiled again 'Your recent activities suggest several unresolved addictive issues we will address during your treatment. Speaking of which' he said waving his hand to indicate that Ed relase Sam's left ankle 'I think it's time we resumed it'.

Sam was too stunned to protest, and he barely realized his other leg was now loose.

'In order to do so, however, we need a little more information about your activities'.

Dillinger got a pen and a clipboard and sat down, ready to write everything down.

'Good' Dr. Bradley nodded and addressed Sam 'Are you sexually active?'

Sam blinked at him in confusion. His mind was still reeling from all the recent events, and the question caught him by surprise.

'I don't understand' he frowned 'What does that have to do with-?'

'Mr. Flynn' Dr. Bradley sighed 'We need your collaboration. Otherwise the process will be longer and less... comfortable'.

The old doctor's hand rested casually on Sam's ankle, and Sam knew the threat for what it was.

'Yes' he said at last, and Dillinger scribbled something quickly on the clipboard.

'I assume you practice receptive anal sex. Correct?'

Sam didn't like this one bit, but his feet were free, so he squeezed his eyes shut and nodded.

'Correct'.

'Do your partners usually orgasm in your rectum?'

Sam blushed and didn't reply.

'Mr. Flynn?'

That was Dillinger, who was waiting with the pen poised in his hand.

'I... That question is too personal' Sam gritted out looking at Dr. Bradley. The old man chuckled lightly.

'There is no such thing as too intimate a question for us, Mr. Flynn, we're your doctors. And you will answer anything we ask truthfully. Otherwise your involuntary commitment here will have to last much longer'.

Sam clenched his teeth and fisted his hands. Dr. Bradley was foe, he had no doubt about that now.

'Yes'.

'Good' he replied, and patted Sam's thigh encouragingly 'I take it you enjoy that?'

Sam set his jaw and refused to answer. His legs twitched nervously, and he resisted the impulse to kick out, warrant or no warrant.

Dr. Bradley watched him closely, then a secretive grin lighted his features.

'Make that a yes, Ed' he said with his eyes fixed on Sam's 'And tell me what course of treatment you'd prescribe'.

'Well' Dillinger started as he flipped through the pages on the clipboard 'In my opinion the rectal dilators will calm the patient down. We could begin with a middle sized one and work our way to the smallest one during the first week. Then...' he continued as Sam felt his blood freeze in his veins 'Enemas would be a healthier way to redirect the patient's fixation. The pressure of water on his prostate will have a powerful soothing effect'.

'Excellent' Dr. Bradley said, pride sounding high in his voice 'What about involuntary erections during the procedures?'

'I think we should work hard to avoid the association of sexual pleasure with an anal intrusion. The patient should establish a new and vigorous link between orgasm and say, a less dangerous activity for his health. Oral penetration, for example'.

'Perfect' Dr. Bradley praised 'Anything else?'

Dillinger looked at Sam and half-closed his eyes.

'I think the patient must learn his bad behaviour will not be tolerated. We can't do all this having our authority constantly challenged, Alan, and his stunt this morning was way out of line'.

'Agreed' Dr. Bradley replied, then slowly licked his lips 'Any suggestion?'

It took Ed a long moment to answer.

'A diaper. To release the enemas'.

Something snapped in Sam's mind then, and he lashed out at the doctors with all his strength, shouting abuse and kicking out wildly. His outburst lasted the seconds it took Dr. Dillinger to uncap the syringe in his pocket and stick the needle in his arm.

'You may proceed, Ed' was the last thing Sam heard before passing out 'and do keep me informed of your progress'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's treatment begins, with Evil!Quorra joining the medical team.

 Sam was fully restrained by dinner's time, but he still managed to send the dinner tray flying.

 

'I will not eat!' he screamed to the male nurse who had brought him dinner 'I will do nothing of what you say, you bastards!'

 

Sam fought against the restraints to no avail, and after a while he realized he was alone. The nurse had left, and Sam slumped heavily on the bed. He felt tears prickling his eyes, but he would not cry. This was a nightmare, a legal nightmare made worse by Richard Mackey and the ENCOM Board. But there had to be a way out, and Sam was determined to find it. He only needed to talk to someone reasonable, somebody would listen to him and--

 

The moment the thought crossed his mind the door opened and Dr. Dillinger appeared in the room followed by a young lady. _  
_

 

'This is Mr. Flynn, Quorra' Dr. Dillinger said as an introduction 'I've briefed you on his case already, and I as I told you on the phone, I think you'll find him most interesting'.

 

Sam looked at the girl warily. She had to be more or less his age, and was athletic and attractive. Sam was trying to decide whether she was a nurse or Dillinger's colleague when she spoke.

 

'Pleased to meet you, Mr. Flynn. I'll be assisting in your treatment as per Dr. Dillinger's invitation' she smiled to Ed, who smiled back at her.

 

'Quorra has been trained in St. John's hospital, and is a disciple of Dr. Clu himself' he said in awe, and Sam wondered what that meant.

 

'Well, I've been his ward since I was six' Quorra explained 'And I attended all his lectures at Medical School. But I'm not a practising doctor, I'm more interested in research. Actually, Dr. Clu is my PhD supervisor'.

 

'Oh' Dillinger said with interest 'What topic are you studying?'

 

'It's an old case of Dr. Clu' Quorra said in a lively way 'A patient suffering from split personality and paranoid delusions, one Mr. Rinzler. He had several psychotic breakdowns and believed himself to be the saviour of mankind. _Tron_ , he called himself during the episodes' she chuckled 'But after intensive treatment and following Dr. Clu's innovative therapy, he improved dramatically, and is now leading a perfectly normal life. Actually, he accepted a job as an orderly in St. John's hospital, and currently helps Dr. Clu with his most recalcitrant patients'.

 

'Then Mr. Flynn here will be a piece of cake for you, Quorra' Dr. Dillinger said flipping through the pages of his clipboard 'I see he caused trouble during dinner time and refused to eat'.

 

'Oh, I'm an expert in disruptive behaviour, Dr. Dillinger' Quorra grinned 'May I?'

 

'Of course' Dillinger said taking a seat and letting Quorra handle the situation.

 

Sam tensed as the student approached him, and hissed:

 

'Don't touch me!'

 

But Quorra grabbed him by the chin and forced his mouth open.

 

'You eat when we say you eat. Is it clear?'

 

'Fffck yyou' Sam managed, and tried to bite her fingers.

 

Quorra chuckled then, and moved to the cabinet to retrieve a feeding tube. She straddled Sam's restrained body in a split second, and pulled his head back forcibly.

 

'Wrong answer' she said pinching his nostrils shut.

 

Sam struggled against her, but she was surprisingly strong, and with the restraints around his wrists and ankles there was little he could do. He choked as he felt the gastric tube poking at his throat, and tried to spit it off.

 

'Need help?' Dr. Dillinger asked as he contemplated the scene in amusement.

 

'Not at all' Quorra said, and felt down Sam's body with her left hand until she reached his crotch and squeezed his balls in a tight grip. The pain made Sam cry, and Quorra swiftly pushed the thick rubber tube down his opened throat.

 

Sam's eyes watered and he gurgled, but the tube was swiftly in place and a feeding bag attached to an IV stand.

 

'All done in less than five minutes' Quorra proudly announced and Dr. Dillinger clapped his hands as he left his seat.

 

'Amazing' he praised 'Why don't we have a bite at the cafeteria?' he suggested 'You can tell me more about your research and this Mr. Rinzler'.

 

'Sure' Quorra said, and they both left the room.

 

Sam tried to curl to his side for some comfort, but he couldn't. He felt the sickening tube every time he swallowed, and tears of pure, unadulterated wrath filled his eyes. His stomach was full after a while, but nobody came to remove the IV stand. After an hour, all Sam wanted was the feeding tube gone, it was all he prayed for, a nurse, an orderly, even Dr. Dillinger or Quorra appearing to unhook him off the feeding system. But hour after hour he waited and nobody came to his room.

 

Somewhere around 3 a.m. Sam started to weep, the violating tube inside his body an unwelcome witness to his despair. He sobbed and whimpered as a lost child, crying in silence as fantasies of killing everybody in the hospital filled his mind. An hour later his only fantasy was begging on his knees to be released, and by 6 a.m. he knew he'd do anything to get home.

 

***

 

'Here' Quorra gave Dr. Bradley a wet washcloth, and the old doctor cleaned Sam's tear stained face slowly.

 

'Hush, hush' he soothed as he rubbed the dry tears off Sam's cheeks 'What a dreadful night you must have had, Mr. Flynn' he murmured 'I hope you won't disobey our instructions again'.

 

'Please' Sam begged, truly begged, and more fresh tears appeared in his eyes.

 

Dr. Bradley dried them and smiled.

 

'Remove the feeding tube, Quorra. I think Mr. Flynn has learnt his lesson'.

 

Quorra did it quickly and efficiently, and Sam coughed and sputtered as the nightmarish tube finally left his body. He could have cried out of pure joy, but he didn't. The two doctors and the PhD student were looking at him intently, so he settled for closing his eyes tight.

 

'Good. Thank you, Quorra. It's a pleasure to have you in our medical team. I'm sure Mr. Flynn will appreciate your input and expertise'.

 

'Thank you, Dr. Bradley' was all she said, and Sam heard the smile in her voice.

 

'Quorra and I discussed Mr. Flynn's treatment last night' that was Dillinger 'She made some very interesting suggestions, and we'll be implementing them today'.

 

'Excellent' Sam felt Dr. Bradley leaving the bed and standing up 'I won't keep you off your duties, then. I'm sure you'll have you hands full with Mr. Flynn. I expect a report on your progress by the end of the day'.

 

'Sure, Dr. Bradley' Dillinger replied, and Sam heard the door closing.

 

He dared to crack his eyelids open then, and saw the young doctor alone in the room. Quorra was nowhere to be seen, she had probably left with Dr. Bradley. Sam knew it was his chance- probably his only chance.

 

'Doctor' he managed in a hoarse voice. His throat was sore, but he licked his lips and tried again 'Doctor, _please'_.

 

'What is it, Mr. Flynn?' Dillinger asked knitting his brow in concern.

 

'I... I need to speak to Dick...Richard... Richard Mackey'.

 

'But of course, Mr. Flynn'.

 

Sam looked at him in surprise.

 

'Y-you- You'll let me talk to him?' he asked, and his voice trembled in hope.

 

'Sure' Dillinger confirmed 'He'll be here by the end of the week. He wanted to visit you today, but I advised that he wait until your treatment is finished'.

 

A cold feeling settled in Sam's stomach, and he clenched his jaw in barely contained fury. He could have seen Mackey today, he could have escaped if it hadn't been for this-

 

'Bast--' he groaned, and writhed in frustration as the pain in his throat didn't let him spit the insult out.

 

Quorra entered then with a glass of orange juice, and moved to Sam's side.

 

'Drink' she ordered placing the straw on his lips 'Or do you prefer the feeding tube?'

 

She looked at the IV stand pointedly, and Sam took a willing sip. After all, the cold juice was a blessed relief to his throat.

 

'Hum' Quorra said as Sam finished the juice 'Never saw such a quick turnaround' she taunted, and if looks could kill, she would had dropped dead there and then.

 

'He's got quite a fight in him, Dr. Dillinger' Quorra chuckled as Sam shot daggers at her.

 

'We should begin then, don't you think?'

 

They both unfolded the stirrups from under the bed and unstrapped Sam's ankles only to strap them to the stirrups again.

 

'No' Sam weakly said, but once more, he was utterly ignored.

 

'Your aversion therapy begins here, Mr. Flynn' Dr. Dillinger announced, and he pulled Sam's hospital gown up to reveal his naked ass and crotch. Quorra rolled an examination lamp to the foot of the bed and pushed something soft and comfortable under Sam's bottom.

 

'We'll begin with the rectal dilator' Dillinger said sitting on a stool between Sam's legs 'Size 6' he told Quorra, who dutifully wrote everything down on a clipboard.

 

'Not the three bumped monstrosity you used the other night, Mr. Flynn' Dillinger sneered 'Only 2 inches wide. But that's the point, you see'.

 

'Stop!' Sam yelled as he felt the gloved fingers of Dr. Dillinger massaging his opening 'You can't do this!'

 

'And to make the treatment more effective' Dillinger continued paying Sam no attention 'Quorra suggested using a very special lube'.

 

Sam craned his neck and saw him coating the thick, metallic dilator with a liquid yellow cream.

 

'It's just like that bitter-tasting nail polish people use to stop biting their nails' Dillinger explained 'But this is made of ginger, and it's for anal addicts like you, Mr. Flynn'.

 

'No!' Sam cried as a slippery finger pushed against his hole. Dillinger breached his anus quickly, and shoved two fingers deep inside in no time at all.

 

'Patient is still loose from his recent activities' he murmured, and Quorra scribbled down fast 'It's a good thing we'll be able to nip this in the bud'.

 

Sam started to feel a warm, itchy tingle, but it wasn't uncomfortable at all. If anything, the nice heat relaxed his muscles, and Dr. Dillinger took advantage of it by pressing the tip of the metallic dilator against his now unresisting opening.

 

'Please' Sam breathed, feeling as the instrument started to stretch him  'Please, stop'.

 

But Dillinger continued pushing the rectal dilator in, and pointed at the red brim of Sam's anus with a chuckle.

 

'See how it stretches to accommodate the dilator, Quorra?'

 

'Indeed' Quorra whispered as the doctor continued to feed Sam the long, metallic thing 'How greedy he is'.

 

Sam groaned in pain as Dillinger shoved the last inch of the dilator in, and flexed his muscles around it experimentally. The heated tingle increased, and he started to sweat.

 

'Please, take it out'.

 

'Take it out?' Dillinger said in mock offense as he snapped the latex gloves off 'Now that it's all in? How long until the ginger lube takes effect, Quorra?'

 

'Oh, we should see its effects soon. And they last for half an hour'.

 

Quorra's smile froze Sam to the spot, and he clenched his ass again in an attempt to expel the dilator. He bore down and writhed, but there was no way the thick, greased thing moved an inch.

 

'It hurts' he whimpered after a while 'It's burning me, _please'_.

 

'That's the point, Mr. Flynn' Dillinger said as he sat down on the nearby armchair. Quorra then produced her iPad from her bag and started to record everything.

 

'Patient 34ES from Alameda Hospital, treatment in progress for anal addiction, day 1 of 7' Quorra muttered as she moved between Sam's legs to get a better angle.

 

'Take it _out_!' Sam begged as he suddenly felt as if someone had doused his ass with gasoline 'I can't-- I can't--'

 

But Quorra continued recording and Dillinger adopted an infuriatingly patronizing tone.

 

'It's all part of the treatment, Mr. Flynn. You should be grateful to have this opportunity to leave your bad habits behind. You could have gotten seriously injured, you know. But as we repeat this procedure three times a day for the next week, you'll begin to hate the mere idea of something coming remotely close to your ass'.

 

Sam didn't understand -didn't hear- anything of what the doctor said. His mind was solely focused on the thick hot dilator inside him, which seemed to pulse and grow wider with every passing second. He screamed and thrashed, begged and threatened the doctors alike, but Quorra spent thirty solid minutes recording him while Dillinger played _Angry Birds_ on his iphone.

 

After an eternity -because it had been an eternity- the sting and pain started to subside, and Sam began to whimper in relief. That caught Dillinger's attention, who sat again between his obscenely stretched legs to pull the dilator out.

 

'Nnggh' Sam groaned as the thick, hot instrument finally left his ass.

 

What happened next was all a blur of pain and relief. Sam was soaked in sweat and exhausted, and someone -Quorra?- changed his gown and sheets while a doctor -Dillinger?- slid something thin and cold into his ass again.

 

Sam didn't know what it was, only that he felt an immense relief as a rush of blessedly cold water gushed inside him. The burning disappeared completely, and his eyes filled with tears of joy.

 

'You've done very well, Mr. Flynn' Dillinger praised, and in his haze of pleasure Sam felt immensely proud, because that would probably mean they'd let him go home soon.

 

Then Quorra did something -and Sam was too tired to see exactly what- but suddenly he felt warm again. His ass and crotch, which had been so cold and bare  before, were snuggly wrapped up in something that felt like-- but it didn't matter.

 

All Sam wanted was to sleep, and rest, and as his ankles were unstrapped from the stirrups and left free on the mattress, he almost felt the urge to thank his tormentors.

 

Dillinger and Quorra lowered the lights as they left the room, and they giggled -giggled?- but again, it didn't matter.

 

Sam had only been dozing for three minutes when he realized he needed to--

 

He opened his eyes as a shiver ran down his spine.

 

The water. Inside. No, no water. An enema. And- what had Dillinger said about a punishment?

 

Sam stretched his legs open and realized in horror he was wearing a diaper.

 

'Help!' he cried as he felt the need to go again, but nobody came, and there was no nurse call bell by his side, and he almost scratched his wrists raw against the restraints but--

 

Sam felt an intense cramp, and realized with a sudden panic that he would have to release the enema there and--

 

He fought it for ten minutes, but in the end his body let go and the diaper became soaked and soggy from the water.

 

'Help' Sam tried again in a weak, defeated tone, the humiliation of the bulging diaper impossible to bear.

 

But as nobody came to assist him, Sam realized with a renewed sense of horror that he would probably spend many hours like that.

 

And he did.

 

***

 

'Hahahaha' Quorra laughed replaying the moment when Sam released the enema in the diaper.

 

'You know' Ed said as he pointed at the laptop with his cigarette 'We should probably send that to Richard Mackey'.

 

Quorra's eyes lit up with sadistic anticipation.

 

'And to Dr. Bradley?'

 

'Oh no' Ed shook his head 'He has other plans for Mr. Flynn'.

 

'Has he?' she asked taking in the nude body of the doctor by her side.

 

'Of course' Ed replied nipping the soft skin of her naked shoulder 'You'll find out soon enough'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's treatment takes a new, interesting turn...

Sam spent the night? day? -he didn't know what time it was anymore- sobbing softly into his pillow. He felt lost, and couldn't remember why this was happening anymore. Reality and nightmares blended seamlessly in a dream of humiliation, and there was pain, and despair, but above all loneliness. Sam felt an overwhelming need to go home, to _feel_ at home, if only because that would mean Marvin would curl up against him.

 

That's when Dr. Bradley appeared.

 

'Good morning, Mr. Flynn' he softly said as he sat down on his bed 'How are you feeling today?'

 

Sam was about to answer, but suddenly his eyesight turned blurry with tears.

 

'Please' he begged, and he started to sob uncontrollably 'I'm sorry- so- sorry'.

 

Sam didn't remember what he was sorry for, all that he knew was that he felt this way.

 

'Ssshhh' Dr. Bradley whispered, and he caressed Sam's cheek tenderly.

 

'P-please' he begged again as tears ran freely down his cheeks 'Please, take  _it_  off'.

 

'Of course I will, Sam. Can I call you Sam?'

 

Sam nodded, and Dr. Bradley's smile made him feel a warm feeling spreading throughout his body. Sam recalled he had thought Dr. Bradley was his enemy, but he must have been obviously wrong, because his caress was so soothing, so comforting, and he didn't mind if Sam's face was runny with tears and snot.

 

'Good. Mike here will take the diaper off' Sam looked at the male nurse, who had been in the room all this while in silence 'But you have to promise me you'll be good, Sam' Dr. Bradley said removing his hand from Sam's face.

 

Sam felt deprived, and sought the touch again.

 

'Yes, I promise' he quickly replied.

 

'No more stunts, no more yelling or insulting anybody. You will submit to the treatment I prescribe. Do I have your word?'

 

Sam nodded fervently, because he knew now that he very much wanted to do what Dr. Bradley told him. He wanted to be good, he wanted to prove he _was_ good, but above all, he wanted his hand back.

 

'You have my word' he sniffled, and the hand was caressing his face again, and it was such a tender, loving touch, over his forehead, through his hair, down his nose and lips.

 

'Very good, Sam' the old doctor praised 'Mike, please'.

 

Under the attentive gaze of Dr. Bradley, Sam proved he was the best patient he could ever be. He collaborated with the male nurse in everything he said, and let himself be showered and dressed in a hospital pyjamas.

 

When he returned from the bathroom, the bed was freshly made, and for the first time in –days? weeks?- the restraints were nowhere to be seen.

 

‘Come, Sam’ Dr. Bradley said patting the bed ‘Time for a snack’.

 

The male nurse helped him sit down on the bed, then lowered the lights again before leaving the room.

 

‘Here’ Dr. Bradley said opening a _Mars_ bar, and how did he know it was his favourite?

 

He placed the bar on Sam’s lips, and of course Sam could hold it and eat it himself, but he was not going to contradict Dr. Bradley now.

 

He gave a bite and swallowed, feeling grateful to Dr. Bradley for the food, for his gentleness, for making him feel normal after so many hours of shame and pain.

 

‘I want you to rest now, Sam’ Dr. Bradley murmured as Sam finished the chocolate bar ‘I’ll be back in a couple of hours. Would you like that?’

 

‘Yes’ he breathed, and Dr. Bradley’s hand ruffled his hair.

 

‘See you then’ he promised, and locked the door as he left.

 

 

***

 

‘Wow’ Quorra said as she switched the laptop off ‘He is very good’.

 

Ed chuckled as he buttoned up his shirt.

 

‘Alan’s the best there’s ever been’.

 

‘That’s because you don’t know Dr. Clu’ Quorra replied defensively.

 

Ed merely snorted.

 

‘For all those new experimental drugs you’re developing with him’ he said as he pulled on his pants ‘There’s nothing like an old good cop bad cop routine with patients’.

 

‘Oh’ she said crossing her arms over her chest ‘And who is the bad cop?’

 

Ed winked an eye at her.

 

‘I am’.

 

Quorra watched the doctor put on his jacket and grab his iPhone.

 

'What's your story with him?' she asked with curiosity.

 

'Alan's been my dad's best friend for as long as I remember' Ed replied 'If I had had a godfather, it would have been him'.

 

Ed picked his car keys and checked he was not forgetting anything in the apartment.

 

'See you later'.

 

'Have fun with Mr. Flynn' Quorra said with a wicked smile.

 

***

 

Sam felt cozy and warm, and for one moment he thought he was back in his bed, at home, with Marvin curling up to him and a long Saturday ahead of him. But if he paid attention -if he listened closely- he could hear some hushed voices whispering by his side.

 

'… texted me. It seems they had an emergency back at St. John and she had to leave. A new patient of Dr. Clu, one Mr. Castor Zuse, was causing trouble'.

 

'Then we'll begin without her' Alan murmured 'Is everything ready?'

 

Sam realized the sun was shining too brightly in his room, and he pulled the pillow over his head.

 

'Sam?' a gentle voice called, and Sam opened his eyes to find Dr. Bradley smiling at him.

 

'Hi' he said in a sleepy, contented sigh.

 

'I told you I'd be back. It's time to continue your treatment'.

 

Sam frowned at that, and as he sat up on the bed, he saw Dr. Dillinger preparing something on a tray. He tensed immediately, his fight or flight response kicking him into action.

 

'No' he pleaded and almost clung to Dr. Bradley for help 'Not him, please'.

 

'Sam, Sam' Dr. Bradley chided 'Ed is under my direct supervision and only wishes to assist in your treatment'.

 

Sam was not convinced at all, but when he was about to speak, Dr. Bradley placed his palm flat on his chest.

 

'Lie down, Sam. You gave me your word, remember?' the old doctor sounded disappointed and that somehow hurt Sam more than he could say.

 

'Besides, this new phase in your treatment involves no pain whatsoever. Trust me, Sam, you'll find it very pleasurable. If you so much as experience the tiniest discomfort, I'll sign your discharge papers today'.

 

Sam looked at Dr. Bradley, and his deep, blue eyes showed nothing but honesty.

 

'You promise?' he asked, and his voice broke with hope.

 

'I do, Sam'.

 

A long moment passed, and finally Sam relaxed down on to the bed.

 

'Can I pull your pyjama pants down, Sam?' Dr. Bradley asked, and Sam started to feel safe -real safe- with him. Dillinger never asked permission, he simply exposed Sam's body roughly and uncaringly.

 

Sam nodded, and shifted his hips up to help Dr. Bradley lower down his pants.

 

'Very good, Sam. Thank you'.

 

Sam felt a blush creeping up his neck, and he bit his bottom lip hard.

 

'Hush, Sam' Dr. Bradley soothed, aware of his embarrassment 'We'll be done in ten minutes'.

 

'This will feel cold' Dillinger informed as he fit a cock sleeve around his soft penis.

 

Sam tensed and fought the urge to escape from his hands, but thankfully Dillnger was quick and professionally distant in his touch. He then moved to the head of the bed, where he retrieved the heavy duty leather cuffs hanging there.

 

'Your wrists' he snapped, and Sam looked at Dr. Bradley for help.

 

'It's the restraints or the diaper again' Dillinger threatened, but Dr. Bradley rose a hand in a conciliatory gesture.

 

'That won't be necessary, Ed. Sam?'

 

'But- I- I don't want to' he whimpered, and sounded for all the world as a child throwing a tantrum.

 

'It's for your own safety, Sam' Dr. Bradley promised 'And I'll be here with you all the time. You trust me, don't you?'

 

It took Sam a while to nod his head, but in the end he gave in and Ed strapped his wrists down.

 

'Open' came the brisk order, and Sam had no time to react as some kind of gag was pressed against his lips. He opened his mouth and a thick something -ball?- filled his mouth.

 

'Ready' Dillinger announced as he secured the gag around Sam's head.

 

'Good. Thank you, Ed. Will you explain the procedure, please?'

 

'Sure' he said hitting a button on his iPhone, and suddenly the cock sleeve started to vibrate 'We're now re-directing your sexual response to a safer, healthier practice, Mr. Flynn. The sleeve and the cock gag are remotely controlled and synchronized' he moved to the tray and got a large, metallic syringe, which he connected to an opening in Sam's gag.

 

'When you reach orgasm' Dillinger continued depressing the plunger 'The gag will release this solution into your mouth.'

 

'And you will swallow, Sam' Dr. Bradley said 'That's the most important part of the process. Nod if you understand'.

 

Sam frowned and licked the tip of the cock gag tentatively. It wasn't very thick, and he could accommodate it nicely in his mouth. The vibrations ran along his cock in an up motion, and the feeling was so pleasurable that he was getting hard already.

 

'Sam?' Dr. Bradley raised an eyebrow and Sam remembered something. He had to nod. _Yes_.

 

'Very good, Sam. Now, pay attention. Visual stimuli is key in this kind of treatment, so Ed brought you this movie'.

 

Dillinger picked the remote control from the bedside table and switched the TV on. The image of a naked man on his knees sucking cock filled the screen.

 

Ed sat down as the intense and explicit blowjob continued. After a few minutes, Alan nodded his head imperceptibly and Ed touched his iPhone again. The vibrations increased and Sam writhed in pleasure, feeling as a little precum dribbled down his cockhead. He tried to reach out to stroke his cock, but his hands were restrained and he couldn't- couldn't-

 

'Focus on the movie, Sam' Dr. Bradley advised, and caressed his chin lovingly.

 

Sam nodded the best he could, and watched as the young man sucked the thick, veined cock deeper and deeper into his mouth. After a while he couldn't take it anymore, the vibrations were too high, and he closed his eyes as he felt an impending orgasm tingling in his balls. A second later he was cumming, and in that instant he heard a click in the gag and a bittersweet liquid filled his mouth.

 

Sam's eyes watered but he managed to swallow a couple of times, even as his cock shot rope after rope of cum over his pyjamas.

 

'Excellent' Dr. Bradley praised as Ed unbuckled the restraints and the gag around Sam's head. There was some milky liquid on Sam's lips, and Dr. Bradley scooped it with one finger and tapped his bottom lip.

 

'Suck' he instructed, and Sam did just that, because he was too far gone to care, the post-orgasmic release rippling throughout his body and lulling him into a sleepy haze.

 

'Good' Alan smiled -truly smiled- at Ed, who was disconnecting the device and cleaning Sam up.

 

'I never thought it would be so easy' the young doctor chuckled as he sent the recording over to Quorra's phone.

 

'Oh, no. I knew from the moment I saw him this boy was full of potential' Alan ran his fingers through Sam's hair one last time 'Increase the size of the cock gag and the  _milk_ dose for tonight's session'.

 

'Of course. Anything else?'

 

'Continue the enemas, but no more ginger lube on the rectal dilators. A bit of mercy will go a long way with this one'.

 

'Sure, Dr. Bradley'.

 

'And Ed. Play a throat fucking movie next time. That's the kind of stimuli I want Sam to get'.

 

***

 

'You're so full of shit' Quorra said on Ed's iPhone screen.

 

'You don't believe me?' the doctor grinned.

 

'Bradley's cumm? You mean it?'

 

'Of course I do. In a sucrose solution with oxycodone. Mr. Flynn will be hooked on the _milk_ in 24 hours'.

 

Quorra clapped her hands excitedly.

 

'That is so amazing!'

 

'I told you Alan Bradley was the best' Ed smiled proudly 'And together with the rest of the treatment and the visual conditioning, Mr. Flynn will be begging to suck cock in no time at all. He'll be so addicted by the end of the week he'll blow anybody and everybody that enter his room'.

 

Quorra licked her lips naughtily.

 

'Come to my apartment, Ed. I want you to fuck me as you tell me all about the Bradley treatment'.

 

A smug grin curved Ed's lips.

 

'Be right there'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's treatment comes to an end... or does it?

Dr. Bradley stayed with Sam during all his oral sessions. Sam was still embarrassed and ashamed, but Dr. Bradley was always so kind and gentle, asking permission to pull Sam's pants down and praising him with honest compliments.

 

'You're improving so much, Sam. I'm so proud of you'.

 

And the sessions were pleasurable, very much so, even if Dr. Dillinger was always present and restrained and gagged Sam none too nicely.

 

'I want you to play extra attention to the visual stimuli today, Sam' Dr. Bradley said as Ed played _Raw Throats Vol. 9_ on the TV.

 

Sam didn't realize it, but as the young twink in the porno was positioned for a deep throat fucking, his own cock started to twitch and fill. Ed grinned as his thumb hadn't still touched the iPhone app controlling the cock sleeve. Alan saw it and smiled a little, secretive smile, which only got wider as Sam started to suck on the cock gag instinctively.

 

'Good, good' Dr. Bradley encouraged as Sam started an unconscious rhythm with his mouth, sucking in time with the twink of the movie, who was having his throat abused by a huge, throbbing cock.

 

Ed pressed the "Start" button on his iPhone and the cock sleeve device started to vibrate at its minimum level. It was all Sam needed to cum, and the moment his cock spurted, the cock gag released the _milk_ into his mouth, and a good 150 ml dose it was.

 

'You are doing so well, Sam' Dr. Bradley complimented with a warm, honest smile, and Sam nodded sleepily as the soft fingers of the old doctor caressed his forehead.

 

But something was wrong when Sam woke up after a while. He was feeling anxious and shaky- his heart was thumping heavily in his chest, and a cold sweat broke all over his body. All he could think about was the cock gag, and the sweet liquid it pumped down his throat. He wanted more, needed more of it. He tried to call for Dr. Bradley -for someone- to help him, but he knew it was useless.

 

Sam realized he would have to wait until his next session, and it was still a solid two hours away. Sam curled in ball in the bed -nobody was restraining him these days anymore, such a good patient he was- and squeezed his eyes shut as a thousand, feverish images of dripping cocks filled his mind and made his throat dry.

 

 

***

 

'Nnngghh' Ed grunted as he rammed his cock deep inside Quorra 'Alan had him fully researched... An orphan, a childhood full of traumas... Heir to a 500 fortune company...'

 

Quorra flipped Ed on to his back and sat on his lap, moving her body sinuously.

 

'Go on' she breathed.

 

'He bet he could turn him from anal whore into cum slut in a week... Ah-ah-and... keep the boy for himself...'

 

'Who' Quorra gasped squeezing Ed's cock tight 'Who did he bet with?'

 

'Mackey... Richard Mackey... promised a new hospital wing with Alan's name if he could have Sam committed here indefinitely...'

 

'Oh, yes, YES!' Quorra cried 'Committed in a padded cell forever!' and she came, trembling and shaking even as Ed filled her deep with his seed.

 

***

 

'Dr. Dillinger' Sam stammered as he let himself be put into position in the stirrups 'I am not feeling well'.

 

'Oh?' Dillinger asked nonchalantly as he coated the by now thin dilator with a drop of lube 'How so?'

 

'I... I...' but Sam could not get himself to speak about the feverish fantasies, even if his relationship with the young doctor had improved recently.

 

_'It's normal lube' Dillinger had informed a panicky Sam a few days ago 'A reward from Dr. Bradley for your good behaviour'._

 

That, together with the fact that Dillinger had started to reduce the size of the rectal dilators, had finally made Sam warm up to him. He was present when Sam expelled the enemas, of course, but at least he didn't threat him with a diaper anymore.

 

'Are you in pain?' Dillinger asked as he slipped the dilator in one long push that made Sam shudder in disgust.

 

'N-no' he replied 'I just... I just...' Sam tried to swallow, but he hardly had any saliva left. Why was his mouth always so dry?

 

'Could I please... talk with Dr. Bradley?' he managed at last.

 

'Of course. He'll be here for your 6 p.m. oral session'.

 

'But' Sam said licking his lips 'It's... urgent'.

 

Dillinger stood pensive for a moment.

 

'I'll see what I can do. But you'll take a double enema today. The liquid glycerine will really help you out of your addiction, Mr. Flynn'.

 

Sam shivered at the idea, but knew he had to accept the deal if he wanted to see Dr. Bradley. And he knew better than to cross Dr. Dillinger.

 

'OK' he whispered shakily.

 

Ed turned to the hidden camera in the room and smiled, and as she sipped her coffee back at her apartment, Quorra grinned in anticipation.

 

***

 

'Sam' Dr. Bradley said sitting down on the armchair by the bed 'Ed told me you wanted to see me before our oral session this evening?'

 

'Y-yes, Dr. Bradley... Thank you for coming.'

 

'You're welcome, Sam' he replied with a warm smile 'Now, how can I help you?'

 

Sam sat up on the bed, and he lifted his knees to his chest in a protective gesture.

 

'Sam?' Dr. Bradley asked after a few moments of silence. The boy was rocking to and from softly, his cheeks red with embarrassment 'You know you can talk about anything you want. You trust me, don't you?'

 

Alan placed his hand on Sam's shoulder, and the boy's eyes filled with tears.

 

'The treatment...' he sniffled at last 'It's not working'.

 

Dr. Bradley raised an eyebrow in surprise.

 

'Oh. How so?'

 

'Because... Because...' Sam felt a shiver down his spine, and a cold sweat drenched his body again 'It's all I can think about! I can't stop the thoughts, the images--'

 

Sam hit his forehead with his right fist and Dr. Bradley held his hand fast.

 

'Sam, calm down. You're very agitated, you need to breathe. Breathe, Sam. Would you like a sip of juice?'

 

Dr. Bradley called for a nurse to bring the juice, and in the next room, Ed kissed Quorra's ear.

 

'The juice's got 25 mg of methadone in it' he whispered 'It will calm him down, but in a few hours... In a few hours...'

 

Quorra moaned as Dillinger tongued her left nipple.

 

'He'll be rattling so bad... Just in time for Mackey's visit...'

 

'Oh, Ed ED!' Quorra moaned as the young doctor teased her over the soft fabric of her panties. It was enough to make her cum, and Dillinger chuckled softly.

 

'I wouldn't miss that if I were you'.

 

'I won't' she panted 'Even if I have to zap Mr. Zuse into catatonia'.

 

After catching her breath and arranging her clothes, Quorra picked her bag and phone and kissed Ed on the lips.

 

'I've got Electro Convulsive Therapy with Dr. Clu in half an hour. But I'll be back. Don't start without me'.

 

'Never' he grinned.

 

As Quorra left, Ed sipped his coffee and connected the audio in his laptop again.

 

'Feeling any better now?' Dr. Bradley asked.

 

'Yes' Sam sighed 'So... much better. I just don't understand-- What's happening to me?'

 

'Well, you'll have to help me here, Sam. What are those images you mentioned about?'

 

'I... Uh...'

 

Now that the insane craving had passed, Sam felt thoroughly ashamed. It was hard to talk about this, but he tried. He owed it to Dr. Bradley.

 

'I thought about the oral sessions' he said in a whisper 'About how much I wanted to have the gag in my mouth again... I wanted to be one of those actors, like in the movies on the TV...'

 

Sam trailed off and his ears turned beet red.

 

'What else?' Dr. Bradley asked.

 

Sam looked at his face and thought about lying, but the idea of disappointing Dr. Bradley hurt too much.

 

'I thought about sucking cocks. And swallowing. All the time'.

 

Dr. Bradley sighed and smiled.

 

'Sam, Sam. Don't you realize that was exactly what your treatment was for? You've been finally cured of your anal addiction'.

 

'Have I?' he asked hopefully.

 

'But of course!' Dr. Bradley replied 'And now you can go back home a healthier, happier man'.

 

'I can go home?' his voice quivered and broke with emotion.

 

'Absolutely' Dr. Bradley sentenced 'Actually, since Mr. Mackey is coming to visit you later, you can leave with him. I'll get all your paperwork done'.

 

'Oh, thank you, Dr. Bradley' Sam sobbed clinging to him and hugging him tight 'Thank you so much'.

 

'You're welcome, Sam' Alan said patting his back 'I'll ask Mike to bring your clothes and make everything ready'.

 

***

 

'Mr. Mackey' Ed greeted 'I am Edward Dillinger, a colleague of Dr. Bradley'.

 

'Ah, yes' Mackey said shaking his hand in the hospital's lobby 'Nice to meet you, Dr. Dillinger. Dr. Bradley told me you have been assisting in Sam's treatment'.

 

'Indeed' he replied as they walked towards the lift.

 

'And how is he doing?'

 

'Oh, you'll see for yourself in just a minute' Ed said pressing the button to the third floor 'Sam has improved a lot during this week'.

 

'Has he?' Mackey asked in mock concern.

 

The doors of the lift opened, and as Mackey was about to leave, a nurse bumped right into him.

 

'Oh my God!' Quorra exclaimed spilling the contents of a coffee cup all over him 'I'm so sorry!'

 

'What the-? What the hell is this?' Mackey fumed as a white stain soaked his shirt and tie.

 

'I'm so sorry, sir! It's just milk, don't you worry. Here, let me help you'.

 

Quorra produced several paper tissues from her pocket to clean him up, but all she did was spreading the stain further.

 

'Stop, stop, sister. Thank you' Mackey said on the brink of loosing his temper 'I can manage. Have a good day'.

 

'Bitch' he hissed as Quorra disappeared around a corner, and Ed hid a smile.

 

'If you will accompany me, sir' he walked Mackey down the corridor to Room 322 'Dr. Bradley will be here shortly'.

 

***

 

'Sam!' Mackey exclaimed as he closed the door of the room behind him 'How are you doing here? Feeling better already? Ready to go home?'

 

But the Sam who met his eyes was not the Sam Mackey remembered. He looked pale and sweaty, and his hands were shaking badly. It seemed he had lost some weight, but the worst were his red brimmed eyes.

 

'Dick?' Sam stammered as he walked up to the CEO 'Thank God you're here, I didn't have my oral session and I need- I need-'

 

Sam froze as he smelled something, and before Mackey could react, he was licking and lapping at his wet shirt and tie.

 

'Sam! What are-- What the fuck?'

 

'Dick... Please, let me suck you. I need it, please...'

 

Sam's hands trembled as he fumbled with Mackey's zipper, and he moaned loudly as he buried his face into his crotch.

 

'Sam, stop! Help! Somebody help me!'

 

It was all Ed and Quorra needed to enter the room.

 

'What is going on here?' Ed said with a frown, and in only a split second Quorra jumped on Sam and twisted his arms behind his back.

 

'Arrgh' he screamed, and started to kick out wildly 'I need your cock, Dick... I need to swallow...'

 

'Can anybody explain what the fuck--?' Mackey demanded watching as Sam yelled and struggled against the nurse.

 

'Don't worry, sir' Dillinger said filling a syringe with a crystal clear liquid 'We have it all under control'.

 

Quorra giggled as she forced Sam to bend over the bed, and Dillinger stuck the needle in his bottom.

 

'If you will wait outside, Mr. Mackey' he murmured as he pressed the plunger 'Dr. Bradley will be here shortly'.

 

***

 

Sam woke up to a terrible headache. As he cracked his eyes open, he saw a white room around him and a white figure -an angel?- sitting by his side.

 

'Sam?' a voice called, and he knew that voice, it was warm and honest, so Sam blinked again and forced himself to focus.

 

'Dr. Bradley?'

 

'Yes, Sam. Welcome back'.

 

Sam frowned and looked around him. This was not home, it was the hospital. And he was wearing that dreadful green gown again, and worst of all- he was fully restrained and hooked to an IV drip.

 

'What- what-?' he stammered with a rising sense of panic.

 

'Sshhh' Dr. Bradley hushed 'I think we need to talk, Sam'.

 

'Talk?'

 

'About the incident before. You remember, don't you?  When Mr. Mackey came to visit?'

 

Sam's frown deepened. Yes. No. He dimly remembered Dick... but his blood was on fire, and he was burning inside, and all he wanted was the cock gag and the sweet, sweet milk... he'd kill for it.

 

'Mr. Mackey won't push charges, Sam. And given your condition, we managed to convince him to let you stay with us for a little longer'.

 

'What does.. that mean?' Sam ask feeling suddenly cold.

 

'Well, it seems the oral sessions have been a little too successful. But don't worry, Sam. We'll teach you how to control your urges'.

 

'But you said- You said-' his voice was a choked whisper 'You said I could go home'.

 

Dr. Bradley shook his head sadly.

 

'I'm afraid I can't do that, Sam. You're a danger to yourself and others. But in a controlled environment, you'll be able to learn impulse control. Actually, I think we should begin right now'.

 

Dr. Bradley placed his thumb on Sam's lips and the boy opened his mouth and started to suck it.

 

'Good, Sam. But you need to ask permission first. This is the first rule you must learn. It will allow you to realize and address your need. Do it'.

 

Sam blushed lightly, but the need to suck something -a finger, anything- into his mouth was too great.

 

'Can I... Can I please suck your thumb, Dr. Bradley?'

 

'Excellent' the old doctor praised, but removed his finger from Sam's wet mouth as he started to lick it again.

 

'Second rule. You must wait until you're given permission. In that way you'll realize your urges don't control you, Sam. They can be controlled'.

 

Sam nodded quickly, and repeated the question.

 

'Yes, Sam' Alan replied, and allowed Sam to suck on his thumb.

 

'How does that make you feel?' he asked after a while.

 

'Happy' Sam said slurping around the digit 'But I want more'.

 

'Good. You need to give voice to those impulses, Sam. If you repress them, you won't make much progress' he pulled his thumb out of the boy's mouth and smiled 'Now think. What do you really want?'

 

A few seconds ticked by, even as a few drops of the milky serum slid down the intravenous tube connected to Sam's wrist.

 

'I want...' Sam replied feeling a hot flush tingeing his cheeks 'I need to suck... To suck cock. _Please'_.

 

'Any cock? The cock gag? I can ask Ed to bring it if...'

 

'No' Sam whispered 'Yours'.

 

Alan couldn't hide a smile of triumph as he straddled Sam's restrained body and zipped down his pants. The boy deep throated him for good, bobbing his head up and down in a feverish rhythm to obtain his precious seed. He swallowed til the last drop, used as he was to the taste by now, and smacked his lips wantonly.

 

'More' he whispered as Dr. Bradley buttoned up his lab coat.

 

'Of course, Sam. As long as you ask for it as I instructed'.

 

In the next room, Quorra fingered her pussy furiously as Sam meekly begged Ed permission to suck his cock, and she came the fourth time that day when the young doctor gagged the boy with his thick, uncut cock.

 

'Good, Sam' Dr. Bradley complimented as Ed tucked himself in 'But the most important part of the impulse control therapy is establishing a pattern for your orgasms. Your body must learn to climax only under certain controlled circumstances- in that way, you'll stop acting erratically and you'll be able to lead a normal life again. You've done very well so far but-' Dr. Bradley pointed at Sam's obvious erection under the green gown 'There is still a lot of work to do. May I?'

 

Sam nodded and Dr. Bradley lifted the gown carefully.

 

'This is the problem, Sam' he said, and Sam's cock twitched in the cold air of the room 'The erection is fine, but you must learn to climax with a cock in your mouth. Only then will you be making real progress. You've sucked Ed and me but this is no orgasm' he said as he scooped a bit of the clear precome dribbling down Sam's cock 'I'm afraid you must do better. And in order to help you, Ed will explain the next phase of your treatment'.

 

'This is your new training gag' Dillinger said showing Sam a silicone cock gag that had been custom made after Dr. Bradley's cock 'It's far larger than the previous ones you used, but the advantage is that it has a refill deposit of 500 ml. So, you'll be able to suck on it all night long.'

 

'All night long?' Sam gasped as his eyes went wide.

 

'Of course, Sam' Dr. Bradley said as Ed unbuckled the straps on the gag 'In this way, your body will link your night erections and emissions with the gag in your mouth. And if you work hard, in a little time you'll be able to climax from just having a cock down your throat. Wouldn't you like that?'

 

Sam never got to answer the question, as Dillinger pushed the sturdy, long cock gag into his mouth and strapped it around his head. For extra precaution, he taped the flared based of the gag to Sam's chin, so that he wouldn't loose a drop of _milk_.

 

'Perfect. Good night then, Sam. See you in the morning'.

 

Ed removed Sam's IV to avoid an overdose of oxycodone and winked an eye at him.

 

'Sweet dreams' he said, and left the room with a chuckle.

 

***

 

'There' Quorra said clicking the mouse of Ed's laptop 'Right at 4:17 a.m.'

 

Ed half opened his eyes and looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table.

 

'Quorra, for fuck's sake. It's not even morning.'

 

'Come and see this' she said in an excited tone, and Ed fumbled for his glasses lazily.

 

'What is it?' he asked as he donned his bathrobe.

 

'Here' Quorra said pointing at the screen of the laptop 'He finally came at 4:17 a.m.'

 

Ed squinted his eyes and saw a rope of cum splashing on Sam's stomach. Quorra replayed the moment a couple of times and grinned in sadistic satisfaction.

 

'Painful' she murmured as both heard Sam's choked sobs on the screen.

 

'Very' Ed confirmed 'He must have been hard for hours. And- Wait, what time is it?'

 

'5:35 a.m.'

 

Ed grinned smugly.

 

'Alan is on duty today. And his shift begins at 6 a.m. You want to see him fucking the boy's mouth?'

 

'Sure' Quorra replied with a twinkle in her eye.

 

She and Ed had time for a couple of croissants and capuccinos before the door of Sam's room opened and Dr. Bradley entered.

 

'Good morning, Sam. I trust you had a good night'.

 

Sam's eyes welled up with fresh tears, and Dr. Bradley chuckled in sympathy.

 

'I know, I know. The gag can be very difficult at first. Would you like me to remove it?'

 

Sam nodded fervently, and Dr. Bradley smiled.

 

'Good. And I will. But the real challenge begins now, Sam. It's easy to reach climax when there are no time limits. But I'm sure you know this is not how the real world works. A middle aged man will orgasm in under 4 minutes when stimulated through oral sex. That will be your new goal, Sam. You must learn to become erect and climax in that time frame.'

 

A tear rolled down Sam's cheek, and he babbled something undistinguishable.

 

'I know it's very challenging, Sam. But I'm here to help you, remember?'

 

Alan straddled the boy's restrained body and zipped down his pants with one hand as he unbuckled the straps of the cock gag with the other.

 

'Sssh' he soothed as he slipped his cock into the hot, waiting mouth 'Very good, Sam. That's it, suck on it. Deeper. Deeper'.

 

Ed and Quorra watched in increasing exhilaration as Alan deep throated Sam for long, long minutes, and the boy barely coughed or sputtered. After a few, vicious pushes Dr. Bradley came right into Sam's throat, and he hummed approvingly.

 

'Good, Sam. You've managed to control your gag reflex completely. I'm very pleased' he said as he zipped up 'But' he said pointing at Sam's hard, quivering cock 'We still have a lot of work to do with that. But don't you worry. We have many weeks ahead of us'.

 

'B-but- Dr. B-bradley' Sam gasped 'I... I want to go home'.

 

Dr. Bradley sat down by Sam's side and caressed his hair lovingly.

 

'Oh, but you will' he smiled 'You only need a little more time with us, that is all. But in less than a month you'll be home. I promise'.

 

 

EPILOGUE

 

Two days after the wedding, Quorra squealed in excitement as Ed bent her over the kitchen table and placed a legal document right under her face.

 

'Read' he said as he lubed up his cock and pushed it slowly into her ass.

 

_'... Richard Mackey, hereafter the petitioner, has reason to believe Mr. Sam Flynn, hereafter the respondent, is mentally ill, and recommends involuntary commitment under the care of Dr. Alan Bradley and his medical team, until such team deems the respondent cured of the following...'_

'Yes, YES!' Quorra screamed as bits of words - _confinement, severity, indefinite_ \- blended with Ed's burning friction to drive her wild with pleasure. It was the best orgasm in Quorra's life, which was only made better by Dr. Clu's recommendation that she accept a new position in the brand new Alan Bradley wing currently under construction in the Alameda Hospital. She remembered Dr. Clu's advice that morning - _Kiddo, I want you to accept that position..._ \- and that was enough to tip her over the edge.

 

'It's funny' Ed said as he took a drag of his cigarette later in the night 'It seems insanity runs deep in that family. Will you believe Flynn's father was admitted only yesterday after spending thirty years who knows where? He's delusional and paranoid, and Dr. Bradley has taken his case.'

 

'Mmm' Quorra murmured as she cuddled up to her husband 'The two Flynns under our care. The possibilities'.

 

'Yes' Ed agreed 'The possibilities'. 


End file.
